Summer of Friends Part 2
by RedJoeyM631992
Summary: Following the disappearance of her little brother Eddie, Rachel will have to entrust Agamya-Michiko, Bruce, Jennifer, David, and Jaret to embark with her in an adventure that will take them into Rachel's imaginary world. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, wanted everything to be much simpler back then, so he creates a "Nostalginator", but someone else wanted to use it as well.


Part Three: Desperately Seeking Eddie

In the afternoon at Danville Park on that same day when Rachel was making friends, she was still screaming out "NO" after the disappearance of her little brother, Eddie, which was after an elephant stampede. Jaret was still holding her ice cream while still holding his.

Amanda was becoming annoyed by Rachel's long "NO" and she grabs her shoulders facing her and she shouts "Rachel, Snap Out of It, You've been shouting 'no' for weeks ever since your brother disappeared during an elephant stampede!"

"I've only been screaming for 30 minutes" said Rachel.

Amanda then said "Well, if you count the cliffhanger"

Rachel then said, "I can't believe that he would do this to me."

She begins to think for a moment about what made Eddie run away. Then Jaret walks up to her and said, "Rachel, I'm sorry about what happened to your brother; here's your ice cream, even though both of ours are melted for the 30 minutes you've screaming...you enjoy drinking it right?"

Rachel then said to him, "Thanks, Jaret but it's not your fault, it's just that…"

In a state of conscience and panic, Rachel decided to retreat back home. She then said to Jaret, "Thanks for everything, but I better go home; Amanda, We better get home."

So Rachel and Amanda ran out of Danville Park and they make their way back home, to find Eddie.

Jaret then said "Okay, see you later th...aw man! Some ice cream got on my hands...could really use a napkin right now.

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was at his computer, doing nothing but watching some videos about an angry critic ranting on movies and TV. Yeah, talk about an evil genius who sits there doing nothing rather than coming up with an evil scheme. Don't you think?

"Norm?" Doofenshmirtz said.

Norm appears with a bunch of rusts on him and he said with a friendly smile, "Good Afternoon, Dr. D, Why are you in the doldrums?"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz said, "Well Norm, it's just that I think I lost my evil purpose. I mean, look at me Norm, my evil schemes are becoming a lot less evil. Sometimes I think that maybe things would be a lot simpler back then when Perry the Platypus always try to stop me and my evil schemes are really evil."

"And would ultimately fail." Norm said.

"You better watch your mouth, junkpile! Because I could dismantle it any time I want!" Doofenshmirtz shouted at Norm.

"Sorry!" Norm said.

Then Dr. Doofenshmirtz got an idea, a wonderful, awful Idea. "I know just what to do." Doofenshmirtz laughed so evilly.

Rachel and Amanda are running their way towards the Flynn House as they see Phineas and Uncle Ferb and Aunt Candace at the front of the house.

"Hey Rachel, Amanda, how are you guys doing? We've just finished our project before an elephant stampede came by and shoved it away." Phineas said.

"And that is why a stampeding herd of elephants can easily move something that's very heavy." Uncle Ferb said.

Rachel begins to think that Eddie must have escaped from the elephant stampede, snuck in through the window while Phineas and Uncle Ferb aren't looking, and then said, "Look, Dad I need to get inside."

Phineas then said, "Okay Then, Rachel." He steps aside of the door, opens it and Rachel runs in. She heads to the bathroom with an open window and not to mention a lifted toilet seat. Rachel begins to breathe in a sign of relief. She heads to Eddie's room and finds him standing in front of a window, looking betrayed.

She said, "Eddie, I'm glad I found you here. You almost had me worried sick from that elephant stampede from earlier. You could've almost got killed. What has gotten into you running away?"

Then Eddie said, "I ran away is because you weren't acting like yourself."

She said with wondering eyes, "Wait, what do you mean?"

And he said, "I mean you said all those things about the things you like to do that those were kids' stuff"

She then begins to think of what she said earlier, the way she said that imagination is just little kid stuff, that is what really hurts his feelings, and she said to me, "Dude, stop explaining, please?"

Come on I'm just trying to explain what's going on.

She then said to me, "Dude, they read the whole thing from the first episode, they know what happened."

Alright then, Rachel, I'll go on…but I have to admit it, you are kind of cute.

She shouted, "Hey, Didn't I make myself clear that don't want to be called that?"

Okay, Okay, Okay, Rachel I'll go on. Geez Anyway, Rachel said to him, "Eddie, I..."

Then he said, "Rachel, I don't want you to change just to impress people, I want you to be yourself. It would seem like you would change too quickly."

She's starting to feel guilty. Then, Agamya-Michiko, Bruce, Jennifer, David, and Jaret are behind her. She turns around, shocked, and said to them, "Guys, how did you get in here?"

Bruce said, "Your dad let us in here."

Jaret said, "So Rachel, what does Eddie mean about not being yourself?"

Rachel then looks at Eddie. His eyes are saying that Rachel must tell them the truth. He nods his head. She smiles, nods her head, and trusts him.

She said to them, "If you guys could come into my room, I'll show you."

Then Rachel and Eddie all headed out of his room and are going to her room, with Agamya-Michiko, Bruce, Jennifer, David, and Jaret following behind them. They all make it and Rachel approaches to a desk that has the magic hat on there.

Bruce said, "Wow, Neat room you got here, a lot better than my room."

Jennifer then said to him, "Your room? What's it like?"

He said, "My room is very much cluttered."

And she said, "How Cluttered?"

He said, "I'll never tell."

Jennifer then rolls her eyes. Wow, who know why Bruce's room is cluttered.

Bruce then said to me, "Hey, I said I'll never tell."

Alright then I'll continue, Anyway…

Rachel said, "Okay, I'm going to be straight here, this thing I have is known as a MAGIC hat."

Bruce then asked Rachel, "You mean like a hat from a magician who's good at doing the chicken laying an egg routine."

"I'm not sure what you...No, nothing like that!" Rachel answered.

Bruce then folds him arms and said, "Then I'm NOT interested."

Agamya-Michiko then said, "Enough, Bruce! Rachel, what do you mean by "Magic"?"

Rachel then looks at Jaret and said, "Jaret, remember that imaginary world Eddie told you about?"

Jaret raised his eyebrow and said, "Yeah?"

Rachel then said to Jaret and the others, "Well, I think it's easier to show you, all of you. You guys don't have anything planned for today, right?"

"Well, we were planning on seeing our Aunt Jenny." David said but Jennifer quickly said, "But she is on another "Save the Squirrels" protest, so we aren't booked, buddy."

Bruce, still not under the impression of a magic hat, said, "I don't really see how you're gonna show much with that hat."

Rachel then said to him firmly, "Just watch Bruce!"

She then puts on the hat. She then said to everyone, "Okay, now everyone hold hands." Eddie, Agamya-Michiko, Jennifer, David, and Jaret are holding her hands with Bruce not holding hands.

"This looks completely bogus to me, I mean...!" Then Jennifer stuffs a sock in Bruce's mouth and she said to him, "Just shut up and hold hands!" Bruce groans and then does so by holding Jaret's hand.

Rachel then said, "Thank you." They all then hold hands. "Now close your eyes." She said, and they all closed eyes. Soon, Rachel begins thinking about her imagination activating the hat. And in just seconds, they have arrived in the imaginary world, and then music begins to swell up on an epic scale.

"Okay, open them." She said. They all open their eyes and they are all in awe. The imaginary world is beyond anything they could've imagined. It's very vivid, colorful, and it really has that Neverland feel to it. There are Burpadimples, Beaked Friwings, Rhinopotamuses, and so many creatures and people that never existed in the real world before. Then the Man with the Dinosaur Head and the Bunny with the Head of a Man are riding on a tandem bicycle and the Man with the Dinosaur Head said, "It's really real, man." That was really strange and confused, but right now, let's focus on the kids. They turned to Rachel, all in awe.

"What the heck is this place?!" Jennifer said. Rachel said nervously, "Well, you see...this is my...imagination."

Jaret then shouted with excitement, "Really...That's so cool!" Rachel was surprised to hear that. "You do?!" She said. Then Jaret said, "Yeah, this looks like a really cool place! You have an awesome imagination!" Rachel then begins to blush but snaps out of it when she didn't know what she was doing right now, and she said "Um, thanks."

Bruce, who at first wasn't interested in it, became highly amazed by the world. "Wow, look at this place! This is awesome! Bruce loves this! Bruce has found some inspiration for his comics!"

Jennifer then asks him, "So now you're referring yourself to the third person?" Bruce said, "I have my moments!" And she said, "And you were like "this looks completely bogus"!" Then he said in annoyance, "I could do without the imitation!"

Rachel then smiles as she realized that they are amazed by her imagination. She turns to the audience and said, "I think my parents, Aunt Candace, and Cousin Amanda are right all along."

Bruce then runs up to Rachel and he said, "Okay, Rachel, I was wrong about this place. So what are we gonna do today?"

Then a scream was heard. They turned around and Eddie was captured and taken by a cybee. Rachel rushed to it but the Cybee flew faster and faster until it is out of sight.

Jennifer, hiding from behind Bruce, said, "Rachel…What is that thing?"  
She looks up and sees Bruce. She looks shocked, and makes an awkward look and whistles.

Bruce said, "That's truly pathetic."

Jennifer then glares at him.

Rachel then said, "That was a Cybee, a cybernetic mutant bee that are from a dark hostile planet with no name, but I'll explain all about it on the way; Besides I know what we're gonna do today, we're going to rescue my little brother and fast before he becomes a drone." So Rachel, Agamya-Michiko, Bruce, Jennifer, David, and Jaret all set off to rescue Eddie.

Rachel then said, "I think they got it."

Alright, Rachel, whatever you say. But I still think she's adorable.

Back in the real world, Agent P and Agent Ernie are heading home after wrestling a bear that blocked their path. Then Agent P's watch is beeping. Then Major Monogram is speaking through the screen.

"Agent P, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to his old tricks, as usual, after you drop off Agent Ernie, You better get down to Doof's headquarters and stop him."

Agent P makes a salute just as they make it to the Flynn house, while at the same time, Isabella and Candace has returned home.

"You know, Candace, that elephant stampede really came out of nowhere. Don't you think it's odd how they were stampeding as we were stalled trying to get back home...twice?" Isabella said to Candace as they are about to carry the bags inside.

Agent P and Agent Ernie quickly take off their hats and revert back to their pet mode. Both Candace and Isabella looked surprised.

"Hey, how did Perry get over here from my parents' house?" Candace said.

Then Isabella said, "Well whatever it is, I'm sure they had a wonderful time together." Isabella and Candace resume and went inside the house. Perry and Ernie revert back to their agent selves and Agent P waved goodbye to Agent Ernie, as he squeaks to him and he chatters back to him, and runs off to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

_Perrryyyyyyy _

Back in the imaginary world, Rachel, Agamya-Michiko, Bruce, Jennifer, David, and Jaret are all heading down a road made out of hard candy.

Bruce says to Rachel, "So let me get this straight, These Cybees can kill a person with either their tongue or their stinger, which can also change a person into two kinds of zombies that become their slaves, and can trap its prey with a sticky substance that can be shot out by the cannons at their bottoms, I bet that sticky substance is honey, right?"

"Actually, I don't know what that sticky substance is?" Rachel answered.

He said to her in a rantish way, "Seriously, Rachel, you can create anything you want, anything you want, whatever you want…..but you don't know what sticky substance they shoot out?"

"No, sorry" she said.

And he said, "You know, Rachel, you got to start planning things out more before you create your creations for this imaginary world."

Then, Agamya-Michiko asked, "I was wondering, Rachel. If you wanted to make friends so much, why didn't you do that before?"

Rachel stopped and turned around and she said, "Well back then, I was really shy, scared, and nervous around people, especially when I was a little kid. I had a big imagination ever since I got that magic hat for my 5th birthday and I can create millions of creations, but the truth is….I didn't create the world myself."

David then said, "You didn't create the imaginary world."

She continues, "No, I mean I did imagine some creations but I didn't imagine the whole world myself, but that's not important right now. The main reason I didn't want to make friends is because I'm afraid that nobody's going to take me serious, which you probably know that before or not. But now that I showed you my imagination, I finally got over the shyness and realized that you guys do appreciate me for who I am."

Jennifer said to her, "Well, Rachel, I think that's a highly interesting backstory you got there. Not only did it describe your past but also reveals your true motivation: to learn about making friends. There's a thing called character development and I should know, because I'm an actress."

David reached up to her and said, "How should you know because you do seem to be working too hard on over-the-top reactions during your acting lessons."

"It's called 'kicking it up a notch', look it up." She said to him sternly but Bruce walks up and said "You know, I think he does have a point."

"Guys, We can't just talk like a bunch of bickering birds, we have to rescue Rachel's little brother." Agamya-Michiko shouted.

"So how long til we get there?" Jaret asked.

"With the help of a decent if not well thought-out musical number, I say in no time at all." Rachel said.

_At first I thought nobody's going to take me seriously_

_I thought you think that my imagination's crazy_

_Until the day I've finally met you_

_Today isn't that all weird and hazy_

_Now that you all accept me for whom I am_

_There's a ton of possibilities that we can all do_

_We can catch big rainbow-colored tuna fish_

_Or have some tea for an hour or two_

_Now you know that the imaginary world isn't created by me_

_Who's the real creator? I don't know_

_But none of it matters to me _

_There could be more but I'm not stopping the show_

_If you want to come with me, well better bet on it_

_We don't do a thing about the weather_

_But there's one thing I'm assure of_

_We'll make sure we stick together_

_I'm not afraid anymore_

_I'm finally opening up the door_

_I'm not afraid anymore_

_I'm learning how to soar_

_I'm not afraid anymore_

_Sorry if this song is a bore_

_I'm not afraid anymore_

Then as so as the song was finished, Rachel asked a balloonaboon where the cybee took Eddie, he pointed to the direction, right where the clouds get dark. Rachel, Agamya-Michiko, Bruce, Jennifer, David, and Jaret all head down to the direction the baloonaboon was pointing at.

Just outside of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, Agent P enters through the spin door and heads to the elevator, only to find out that it's...out of order. So Agent P heads to the stairs and this is going to be a long way up.

So making it to the 50th floor, tired and out of breath and even on the 25th floor, he got a single cup of water, Agent P finally makes it to Doofenshmirtz's place. Doofenshmirtz opens the door.

"Oh hello, Perry the Platypus, I see that you're tired and out of breath. I see that the elevator isn't working today. So I'm sure you might take time to relax from walking up those steps. So why don't you lie down on your belly. It works better that way." Doofenshmirtz said. Perry lies on his belly and before long, a giant foot stepped on him and it really smells, beyond badly! More stinkier than my socks when I take them off.

"SURPRISE! I'm glad I've caught you right into my stinky foot trap! And Even I smelled it and boy, was it atrocious! Phew!" Doofenshmirtz said in an over the top way. Even Agent P can't stand the smell. He puts on a gas mask.

"Okay Perry the Platypus, let me tell you about my latest evil scheme, it all started right after Natalie Baxter our video chat, right as Norm fell asleep on my fence-begone-inator, which was originally planned for today but was delayed. As a matter of fact I wonder what my fence-begone-inator hit?"

Five and a half hours ago, in a peaceful zoo, a laser beam hit a fence at the elephant exhibit, causing it to disappear. Then the Elephants started panicking and began to stampede out of here and the whole crowd ran in panic.

"Anyway, after that I feel like I'm in a bad rump, thinking that I'm actually becoming less evil, and while I was watching some guy ranting on bad new movies, I begin to think that maybe things would better back then and when I mean by that is MORE EVIL SCHEMES, MORE CARTOONISH PHYSICAL VIOLENCE, MORE MONOLOGUING, MORE PLANS TO TAKE OVER THE ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA!" Doofenshmirtz said until going more over the top.

"AND MORE FAILING!" Norm said as he came in from nowhere.

"Norm, You're not needed in the plot." Doofenshmirtz said to Norm.

He continues monolouging, "And how will I do that, Perry the Smellopus? Well, Behold!"

He pulls a white tarp to reveal a machine that looks like a disco lamp but bigger. Then big dramatic orchestra filled the whole room and Doofenshmirtz letted out his most evil grin yet. "I give you, Perry the Platypus, THE NOSTALGINATOR!" He then laughed out evilly and continues.

"I bet you're wondering what this does, Well this makes the present look so much like the past, hence the word "Nostalgia" and that way in a sense that things would be so much better, it's a lot like a time machine except that it doesn't alter the time stream continuum at all so we're good."

"Very good indeed." said a voice.

"Who's there?" said Doofenshmirtz looked around. Stepping outside the shadows is none other than Natalie Baxter. She makes an evil smile on her face that is mostly unpleasant.

Doofenshmirtz was surprised in confusion and he said, "Natalie Baxter? What are you doing here?"

Natalie Baxter said in a very malevolent tone, "Taking what's about to become mine." She snaps her fingers and two mini bots pop up and sprang a net for Doofenshmirtz.

Doofenshmirtz said as he was struggling to get out but to no avail, "Seriously, a net? That's kind of generic, don't you think? And what are you doing here?"

Natalie Baxter grinned an evil grin and said, "Oh, I'll be answering your questions…right after these messages."

_**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**_

Part Four: Get Ready For The Biggest, Most Epiciest Battle Ever

Back in the imaginary world, Rachel, Agamya-Michiko, Bruce, Jennifer, David, and Jaret are heading down into a junkyard-like place that looks a lot like a graveyard and feels like it too, with a gloomy atmosphere, and a place that nobody would want to spend a lot of time in. This is the Grave Zone.

"See guys, I told you we made it." Rachel said to the gang with confidence.

"Yeah with the whole musical number; you know I'm a songwriter too." Jaret said as he was blushing.

Rachel then said, being oblivious to Jaret's crush, "Is that a fact?"

Jaret then frowns and said, "Yes, yes it is."

Rachel then said, "Alright then let's go in."

Jaret then stood there as the others went in. Then Bruce and David were chuckling. Jaret then said, "What are you guys chuckling at?"

Bruce and David grinned nervously and they quickly put their hands behind their backs and whistle. Jaret begins to act suspicious but quickly followed the girls, as Bruce and David did too.

Jennifer said in a frightened and whiny look, "Rachel, do we have to go through there where you could've imagined a very sweet and whimsical place where ponies have tea parties and prancing through candy fields without a care?"

"Is it me, or have you gone from tough female to girly girl?" said Bruce.

Jennifer angrily said, "You watch mouth there, bub! Or I'm just going to have to stuff it with another sock!"

"Annnnddd she's back." Bruce said.

Rachel then said to Jennifer, "We'll I'm sorry Jennifer but that's the direction where the ballonaboon was pointing."

Jennifer then said, "Yeah, take direction to a balloon baboon."

David then asked Rachel, "Rachel, Can I ask you something?"

"Yes" She said.

He said, "What does the Queen Cybee look like?"

She answered, "I don't know."

Suddenly, a clanking noise was heard, spooking the kids. Then, the noise begins to pick up in an ominous tone. Then suddenly, as the kids shiver in fear, junk-covered zombies started to rise up as punk rock and heavy metal music begins to play. These zombies act a whole lot like angst teens, punks, goths, and druggies. Then, a junk-covered zombie risen up and stands in front of the kids. He had a hair trimmer for a nose, forks for fingers, knives for toes, and two maginifying glasses for eyes. His clothes are made up of junk food cans, metal sheets, and bottle caps. His eyes are a menacing yellow with black pupils and his teeth are of sharded glass.

The kids begin to scream, except for Rachel as she said to them "Relax Guys, I've known these guys for a long time."

Then the zombie started singing. Bet that appearance would look awesome at a heavy metal concert, huh?

_What kind of sound is this?_

_Is that the screaming of Chris?_

_Why don't you sit down for a spell?_

_Or you'll look a lot like hell_

_No wait, I think I messed this up now_

_Why not go have a zombie cow?_

_If you find us extremely hideous_

_Act like Uncle Chuck, who's very fastidious_

_If you can't stands all of the Grave Zone's doom and gloom_

_Then it's best to suggest that you best stay in your bedroom_

_Oh! You've nothing to say_

_Better get on Santa's sleigh_

_Unless you hide in a bear's cave_

_We're rising from the grave_

_Yes, I know my lyrics are so boring_

_Some say that the music is best underscoring_

_The lyricist is not being witty (at all)_

_He just sits there looking pretty_

_And I know that we love to eat brains_

_Just like our cousin Niven likes working on airplanes._

_Oh! You've nothing to say_

_This sounds so much a cliché_

_We zombies are the entire rave_

_We're rising from the grave_

Then the zombie said to her in a dark rough voice, "Well, if it isn't the adorable redhead with the ray gun."

Rachel said to him, "Hello, Zigmok. You're looking as grotesque as the usual."

Zigmok then said without hesitation, "Hello, Ray Gun. May I wish to ask who these fleshlings are and what are you doing here in our domain?"

Rachel said, "These are some kids I've met this morning back in the real world, and the reason we're here is that we're actually passing through and we're going to rescue my little brother from cybees that kidnapped him moments ago. So please, Zigmok, let me and my friends find my little brother and maybe I'll get you the empty cans from Mom's tuna casserole, which tasted pretty gross by the way."

Zigmok then said back to her, "Well, Ray Gun, if you insist."

He then points his hand to a pole behind him, and stuck to the pole is Eddie, all covered up in honey. Yeah that's right, Honey. Why did I even write that in the first place?

"Eddie, I'm glad I came to see you." Rachel shouted happily, then gets all confused about the honey and asks Zigmok, "But seriously, Zigmok, what is up with all that honey? Seriously, I'm very confused right now." She then facepalms herself, for not knowing about the honey. Boy, is she dumb and adora…

Rachel then shouted, "Hey!"

Sorry again. Let's move on.

"Rachel, I'm so glad of you to come by." An ominous voice boomed. Then a sound of cybees was heard as they began to drop in, surrounding the kids and Rachel too. Two cybees are standing guard beside Eddie.

Rachel then said, "Who said that?"

The omnious voice then said in a hammy way, "Well, I did hear you arguing with the narrator all right, what can I say; I really wanted to see a heart break from my worst enemy that I even didn't get a chance to meet for real; Now that I've seen you for real, I think it's time for me to reveal myself to you."

Then stepping out of the shadows is the Queen Cybee. Not only does she have a largely grotesque abdomen with a large stinger, but she has the head of Rachel's nemesis, Claire Marinift of the Meanie Three. Her eyes are like a cat. Her teeth are sharp and pointy. Her wings are very frightening almost like a bat. And she had arms with sharp pointy fingers. Rachel, Agamya-Michiko, Bruce, Jennifer, David, and Jaret had their jaws dropped, almost literally. The Queen Cybee looked confused at their reactions.

"You think that this is too much? Maybe the largely grotesque abdomen is probably too much." The Queen Cybee wondered.

In fact this is going to raise so many questions about this…..and even I'm confused here so let's move on.

Back in the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, Agent P is still under the stinky foot trap wearing his gas mask, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is still trapped under the net, and Natalie Baxter is standing in front of the Nostalginator, smiling evilly.

"Okay, Natalie, we've been through the commercial break, now explain to me and Perry the Platypus what are you doing here and why are you taking over my scheme?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

Natalie uses a flashlight, lit it from under her chin, and made an evil face. "Well Doofenshmritz" Natalie said malevolently, "What I'm about to tell would finally reveal my true…..DESTINY!" Then some lightning flashes came off in an awesome way.

"Wow, awesome lightning effects there, Natalie." Doofenshmirtz complemented.

"Why thank you." Natalie said in a sweet way before reverting back to her evil self. "Now for the backstory"

A giant screen appeared behind Natalie as she stepped away. The screen turned on as Natalie begins to tell her backstory. Then music was playing.

"Some While Ago, I was considered to be a mad science prodigy and a happy-go-lucky teenager. Then I was falling in love with a boy in my junior high school. He was so romantic. But that when I discovered the shocking secret that the boy that I was having a crush with….is going to become my stepbrother. That really broke my heart. Even Daddy told me that I should be moving on from it all. But secretly I didn't so I decided to use my mad science prodigy for evil. Now thanks to your inator, I'm going to use this to not only prevent my dad from falling in love with that woman and making that boy my boyfriend, but I'm going to rule the Entire Tri-State Area and also, THE WORLD!"

The music begins to sting dramatically and the lightning flashes from earlier appeared again.

Doofenshmirtz then said to her, "Wow…I mean that is really mean-spirited of you. Don't you know that what you're doing right now is breaking all of the O.W.C.A. by-laws? But first get me out of this net and let me get my O.W.C.A. by-law book."

Then, Doofenshmirtz gets up and he lifted up the net. He then thinks why he didn't do that before. He facepalms and then walks to find his O.W.C.A. by-law book.

"Nope; Nope; Not that one; Okay, how come Charlene's book is doing here; I can't believe she forgot to pick that up. I'll better make a call after this; Oh, Vanessa's favorite book from her childhood, Aaawwww that brings so much memories; Ah-ha, here it is."

After causing Natalie to be a little patient, Dr. Doofenshmirtz arrived with his O.W.C.A. bylaws book and his reading glasses. He puts them on and quotes, "Whenever a nemesis has created an evil scheme, that means that another nemesis should create an evil scheme of his own, thus that nemesis should not rip off another evil scheme and should not steal an evil scheme from another nemesis; And that's what you're doing right now, you're stealing my evil scheme and that's…just…wrong; Though I give you credit for the backstory; I thought that made total logical sense…for a teenager like you."

"Yes, yes, I get it. But sometimes rules are always made to be broken." Natalie said and continues. "Besides, Who's gonna stop me? Him?" She points out to Agent P still stuck under that stinky foot trap.

She continues, "He's still trapped…and now that trap is truly stinking up the place! Gross. That is disgusting! I could've trapped him better than this."

Back at the Flynn house, Ernie was relaxing on the couch. Suddenly, his watch begins beeping.

Major Monogram appears on the screen of the watch and alerts him, "Agent Ernie, Come in. Sorry to disturb you but we have a beyond serious problem. Natalie Baxter has taken over Dr. Doofenshmirtz's evil scheme and clearly breaking the bylaws of the O.W.C.A. by-laws book…and she never returned that one book about fashion updates which was two weeks overdue for about $1.50. You have to get to Doof's Headquarters and stop her."

Without a moment to lose, Ernie puts on his fedora and heads out.

_Agent Ernie_

Back in the Imaginary World, Rachel, Agamya-Michiko, Bruce, Jennifer, David, and Jaret were standing in the Grave Zone surrounded by zombies and cybees, and…..yeah and Zigmok and the Queen Cybee were finishing up with tea.

"I tell you Zigmok, in a battle, a gopher could totally beat a greenskeeper" The Queen Cybee said to Zigmok.

And he said to her, "Well, I think so too because gophers tend to cause mischief but they're more intelligent, even if that don't make no sense at all…anyway, let's get back to doing what we're doing before."

Rachel then rants, "What? I have come all this way to rescue my brother, with a musical number, and we have made it here only to find that my little brother is covered in honey and now I'm seeing the Queen Cybee, who is supposed to be mysterious but as it turns out, the Queen Cybee has the head of one of my enemies back in the real world. WHAT SICK, TWISTED CREATOR WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

Hey, don't look at me. I thought that…Well Alright, I'll change her.

Then I went back to the drawing board, and redesigned her. I made her more huge than the other Cybees but with some teeth, red menacing pupils that looked like the eyes of a cat. Pretty unusual. And last but not least, I added on some laser cannons on her hands. Sorry if it's a hodge podge of everything but the kitchen sink. What do you guys think?

Rachel said, "A little better."

Jaret said, "Yeah, me too."

Bruce said, "Makes logical sense."

Zigmok said, "I thought it was better when she had a little girl's head and that ugly abdomen."

Then the kids, the zombies, the cybees, and the new and improved Queen Cybee are all looking at Zigmok weird.

Zigmok then said, "What?"

Okay, we're going to move along. Sorry to slow you down…but I still think that Rachel looks adora-

Rachel then said to me, "Hey, Didn't I say that I don't like being called that."

Alright, Alright Rachel, Anyway…

Rachel then sighed and said, "Okay then, Your Majesty. I demand that you let my brother go or we'll both have a big battle…and Question, what's with you and Zigmok teaming up?"

The Queen Cybee then grins evilly and she said, "It's funny because we were just having tea that's all…and we wanted to see you defeated and having your little brother becoming a drone."

Rachel then said to her, "Seriously, That doesn't make any sense."

The Queen Bee then said to her, "Doesn't have to, we're about to have a big battle like you said."

Then a couple of cybees begins to circle around the kids, as they looked frightened. Jennifer was holding Bruce's arm like a coward. Then Bruce said to her, "Go find someone's arm to grab."

Jennifer then said to him, "Should've been named 'Brute'."

"Oh, and don't worry, Ray Gun, I'm sure that my sawbikers are going to wow you a lot more. Are you ready, boys?" Zigmok said. Then All of a sudden, 10 sawbikers appeared on top of the junkpiles. They have cutting saws as wheels, chainsaws for swords, and these guys have a feeling for meaning business. They shouted out cries that sounds a whole lot like heavy metal concerts. They started riding down and begin to circle around the kids, behind the cybees. There's a whole lot of confusion don't you think so? Anyway, the zombies are cheering loudly. Zigmok rises out of his high chair and raises his arms and shouted out, "Let the entertainment begin!"

"So Rachel, You got any ideas?" Agamya-Michiko said.

"I mean how are we going to handle these guys?" David said.

"I think Bruce loves this he could use these as inspirations for my comic book ideas." Bruce said.

"Yeah, you'll love these so much, you'll be ending up beheaded." said Jennifer.

Outside of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, Agent Ernie was running in and headed to the elevator, which is still out of order. So he took the stairs, the same way Agent P did before.

Reaching the 50th floor and out of breath, even after having a drink of water on the 25th floor, again, like Agent P did before, he finally reaches to Doofenshmirtz's apartment where he sees Doofenshmritz just standing there doing nothing, Agent P now trapped inside an egg, and Natalie Baxter is about to activate the Nostalginator. He races to the rescue. Natalie turns around and sees Agent Ernie trying to free Agent P from that new trap and she said, "Well, Well, Well, Ernie the Chinchilla, I did not notice you coming in and try to stop me, and a good thing too since we've cleared up that awful smell in time for you to come in, but to tell you something, You're breaking the bylaws here; 'No additional agents are allowed to thwart any single evil scientist if said first agent assigned is still well and able to carry out his duties.' So that way in a sense, you are not going to thwart me this time and this is going to give me plenty of time to reverse the ages and to prevent my father from falling in love with her and I'll get Eric Watterson to be my boyfriend so in the future, we'll live happily ever after."

"Happily ever after, that's so fairy tale princess" Doofenshmirtz said snarkly and continues ranting, "Plus, I don't understand how you understand one rule but broke the one rule you're doing?"

"Enough, now it's time for" But before Natalie can finish her sentence and activate the Nostalginator, a chirping noise was heard and it really wasn't from a bird. She turns around and sees Agent P has escaped from his trap with Agent Ernie standing next to him.

"I don't how you got out because tonight I dine on platypus soup…but first, I'll have to turn off my cell phone because I can't have a big battle while I'm on my cell phone." Natalie sneered as she puts her cell phone into her lab coat. Agent P and Natalie are now in for a showdown that confronts an old secret agent platypus against a teenage mad scientist. The musical score intensifies.

Back at the Grave Zone, Rachel pulls out her ray gun and pressed the fourth button. It charged up and she was making her aim as the sawbikers are still circling. She pulls the trigger and she fires it. The blast knocked out one of the sawbikers. It got the attention of Agamya-Michiko, Bruce, Jenifer, David, and Jaret.

"Don't just stand there, looking like scared little kittens. Take them out!" Rachel shouted out.

"With what?" Agamya-Michiko said to her.

Then Rachel said, "Anything you can find to attack! Besides since this is an imaginary world, you can make it into anything you like."

So Agamya-Michiko picked up a crowbar and imagines it as a axe, Bruce picked up a lead pipe and imagines it as a joust and sword mixed together so it's a "Swoust" or a "Joword" I have no idea what to make of it; Anyway, Jennifer picked up an old chain saw and imagines it as it was brand new, right off the shelf; David picked up an old baseball bat and imagines it as a club with mace-like spikes on it; and Jaret picked up an old metal trash can and imagines it as a shield with a music note embelded on it.

Bruce then asked Rachel, "What about you?"

Rachel then said to him, "I got my ray gun so I'm always prepared."

He said with amazement, "I got to admit, that's one cool ray gun you got there."

She said "Why thank you" with a nod at him.

So at the same time, but in two different worlds, Rachel and her friends are about to face battle with the Queen Cybees and the Cybees in the imaginary world, while Agent P and Natalie are facing battle with each other in the real world. The score becomes a heavy metal musical number.

_Are you ready for this?_

_You Better Get Ready for the Biggest Battle Ever_

_With so much confusing cuts and quick-paced timing_

_But there is a warning for all you people out there_

_This song's going to have a lot of cheesy rhyming_

_First off we get a red-haired girl and her friends battling cybees_

_(The Biggest Battle Ever)_

_These Cybees are so scary; they're so not the bees' knees_

_(The Biggest Battle Ever)_

_Now we got an old secret agent platypus battling a mad scientist teenager_

_(The Biggest Battle Ever)_

_Dude, this girl is really on her own worst behavior_

_(The Biggest Battle Ever)_

_In one world, a bunch of kids battling a swarm of cybees seems very dangerous_

_That's exactly what happened to poor Frederick_

_(He was droned but got destroyed)_

_In the other world, an old secret agent platypus battling a young teenager seem very silly_

_Because the weapon she throws at him is liiiiiip stiiiiiiiiiiiiick_

_(Lipstick is poison so it's perfect to avoid)_

_The silliness ensues as so as the danger_

_As you can see why this is the biggest battle ever_

_(The Biggest Battle Ever)_

_Because it's happening on two different worlds but at the same time_

_(Two different worlds at the same time)_

_I'm sorry if this is causing a ton of confusion_

_(Sorry for the confusion)_

_But that about everything I can rhyme_

_(Everything that rhymes)_

_Now it time to head back to the action_

_Because it time to finish up the song_

_(Time to finish up the song)_

_That's about it for the biggest battle ever_

_I sure hope it wasn't that long_

_(Hope it wasn't long)_

After that song, Rachel makes it to the top of the pole knocking out the two drone cybees with her ray gun. She aims her ray gun at the honey and fires at it, freeing Eddie to use his superflight. Rachel grabs on one of his shoulders.

"Thanks sis, you wouldn't believe that honey was so strong that even my heat vision couldn't help me escape. And by the way..." Eddie said as Rachel was still holding on to him, then she said to him, "I saw that cybees do use honey" then Eddie quickly finished, "but they also liked it too but it's actually electrical honey so it's different from regular honey."

Rachel then looks at the audience and said, "Yes, I understand it now…I made a facepalm at that; Yeah, Bruce is right; I got to start planning things out more before I create my creations for this imaginary world."

Then suddenly, an enraged Queen Cybee is flying and stops in midair to face Rachel and Eddie. She then shouted, "This is not the end of it, Rachel Flynn, I will be coming for you, and your little super powered brother too. But this time, my army will be" but before she could finish her speech, both Rachel and Eddie are annoyed, then Eddie said, "We're done here."

Then he shoots out laser beams from his eyes and they hit one of the Queen Cybee's wings. She yells in pain and then she shouts out, "Let's go, My Soldierzzzzzzzzz!" Then she and the entire Cybees swarmed away.

Zigmok reaches his arm shouting, "Don't worry, your beautiness. We're still be having tea for the next two weeks right?"

She looked down and said, "Well I'm sorry but NO!" She then flew away before she and the cybees are out of sight.

Eddie slowly drops to the ground, with Rachel still holding on while looking down, Agamya-Michiko, Bruce, Jennifer, David, and Jaret were cheering on them, surrounded by destroyed cybees. They both make it safe as the other five rushed over in excitement.

"Seriously, Rachel, I've never had a big adventure like this, even if so-so." Agamya-Michiko shouted.

"Rachel, you made Bruce feel the excitement of this adventure." Bruce shouted also and continues "And by the way, I think this is the first time that Miss Scaredy Kitty managed to do something to fight back. I mean the way you handled that zombie with that chain saw."

Jennifer said singsongily, "Guess you better take what you said about me back!"

Bruce then said, "Bruce can do that if you didn't singsong me like that."

"Rachel, maybe next time, why not make an adventure that's very simple and not too frightening, and for the record, Mr. Snarky but with comic book talents and inconsistently refers to himself in the third person, that was just a suggestion." Jennifer said to Rachel while talking to Bruce.

"Rachel, that was very, very awesome. I can't wait to have more adventures with you." David said.

"Rachel, that has to be the most wonderful, exciting, hilarious, most heartwarming adventure I've ever been on." Jaret said to Rachel while blushing, as Rachel was confused by his blushing.

Zigmok, grunted in disappointment, said to Rachel, "Oh alright, Ray Gun, you and your friends win, and not to mention that you cost me my tea date with the Queen Cybee…so I'll let you and your friends go; and don't forget those tuna casserole cans."

"I won't, Zigmok." Rachel said.

"Thanks, guys, now let's get back home to the real world." She said as she reaches her magic hat out of her backpack and wears it.

"Now holds hands and close your eyes." She said as they all hold hands to each other and closed their eyes. Rachel begins to think of her imagination as it activates the hat. Then within seconds, they arrived in Rachel's bedroom.

"Okay we're back, now you can open them." Rachel informed them.

They opened their eyes and looked around. Rachel then turns to the audience and makes a sassy look and she said, "Next scene."

Back at the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, the lab was a mess and Natalie was all messed up from her makeup.

"Wow, I can't believe that even if you're old, you still kick butt. I'm impressed." Natalie said as she looked surprised at Agent P.

He makes a chirping sound at her. She gets up and said, "But that's not going to be enough to help me take over the Tri-State Area and the World."

She turns around and sees that The Nostalginator was gone but it left explosion marks. Dr. Doofenshmritz was standing there and he was blacked by the explosion that was never seen at all. Doofenshmirtz shouted, "Sorry Natalie but the Nostalginator is forever out of your reach. I've managed to reach for the self-destruct button while the musical number was playing, and you and Perry the Platypus were fighting over there, and Ernie was just doing nothing."

Natalie barked at Doofenshmirtz, "WHAT?! How Dare You! Now What"

Doofenshmirtz pulls out a button and pushes it, "Okay Natalie Baxter, say hello to the Brat-Farewell-Inator!"

Then a giant shoe came out and it kicked Natalie right in the caboose, meaning butt. She was skyrocketed out of the D.E.I. Building and she shouted, "I'll get you next time, Ernie the Chinchilla, even if you didn't do anything at all! Next Time!" Then she was out of sight.

Doofenshmirtz turned to Agent P and he said to him, "So Perry the Platypus, the reason I pushed the self-destruct button is because even if this is the present day, I'm old and you're old, but I can still be evil all I want, and I can still create inators all I want, and I can still take over the entire Tri-State Area."

"And he can still foil you all he wants." Norm said as he arrived from out of nowhere.

Doofenshmirtz then said, "Thanks, Norm; so goodnight, Perry the Platypus, and to you as well, Ernie the Chinchilla." Agent P and Agent Ernie squeaks gave him the thumbs up signal and they flew off with Agent P's hang glider.

Then Agent P's watch was ringing off. He looks at it and Major Monogram appears on screen. "Congratulations Agents P and Ernie, You both stopped Natalie Baxter from hijacking Doofenshmirtz's Nostalginator and good job. As a matter of fact, I think the guest of honor would like to take over from here; take it away, Donald."

Then Donald Baxter appears on screen, he's 47 years old and has an angular head with square jaw with brown hair and a mustache. He said, "Thanks, Major Monogram. Perry the Platypus, I'm very proud of you to see a veteran agent who still knows how to kick butt when taking down my daughter from hijacking Doofenshmirtz's plans." Agent P chatters.

"As for you, Ernie the Chinchilla, You best make sure to keep my daughter under control before she causes any mad science to help her take over the world. Besides I have a great idea for her punishment which involves…..cleaning up all the doggy doo-doo from the backyard." Good job fellas." He makes a salute and they salute back.

Back at the Flynn House, Rachel, Eddie, Agamya-Michiko, Bruce, Jennifer, David, and Jaret were heading downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey Mom, Dad, Uncle Ferb, Aunt Candace, and Cousin Amanda." Rachel said as she was waving at them.

"Hello, Rachel." Phineas said.

"Whatcha doin'" Isabella asked.

"I want you to meet my friends here; Agamya-Michiko, Bruce, Jennifer, David, and Jaret; these are my parents." Rachel introduced to each other.

"I have to say that's an awesome group of friends you got there. There a lot like the friends I made when I was like you." Phineas said as he gave her a noogie.

"Plus, they even liked my imagination." Rachel said, then David said, "And I think we should hang out with her a lot more."

"You Know Rachel, as many people always say, no matter how tiring and cliché it is, 'birds of a feather flock together'." Ferb said.

They laughed and Rachel said, "Would you guys like to sleep over in my house?"

They all nodded. Then Rachel turns around and looks at the audience and gives a kiss and said, "Good night everybody."

_**THE END**_


End file.
